Dear Greg
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: Stacy writes House a letter that could slowly break his heart, or he could be over her, could this be the thing to push him over the edge?


Dear Greg,

Hey! You might be wondering why I'm writing you this? Well it's mostly because lately I've been thinking about you and everything that you do, the way you torment the nurses and Lisa. Not forgetting the duckling of course. And James! All those memories have been spinning around in my head since me and Mark split up. He claimed that I hadn't given up on the past, on you and me. And now I see that he was right. That I hadn't given up on you and me, hoping that one day you would sweep me off my feet again. It now seems that I can't concentrate on anything apart from you and the fun we had together before… before everything changed. I've tried calling, but I'm sure that you were at the hospital trying to solve another puzzle, bring someone else back from the brink of death. And all that whilst trying to escape from Cuddy and your impending Clinic duty. And whilst I was thinking about this I realised that I didn't want to give up on something that had been so good, until the end. Something that still makes me smile every now and then, the things that we did together will stay with me forever. . I've realised that without you I just don't make sense anymore. The 'me' I once knew when I was with you is missed and I now know that the real thing I miss is you. And I wrote this with the intention of asking if we could ever get together again? Maybe if you told me either yes or no, I'd be able to get on with my life and make the most of which decision you give me And I really, really want you to say yes, because I still love you, with all my heart and maybe even Steve McQueen can have a place in there too?

Love always Stacy xxx 

She signed it and sighed it had taken her nearly an entire day to write one simple letter. 'Except it's not so simple' she thought to herself as she slid it into the envelope and sealed it and her fate with this one letter. If her said yes she'd be there like a shot. She'd missed him so much, she hadn't been able to think straight most of the time she'd spent with Mark and he'd noticed. The impending divorce was another thing worming itself into her head while all she wanted to think about was the man who terrorised the Princeton Primary Training Hospital and all of those who either happened to work there or those who are there to actually seek medical attention. Her thoughts wandered again back to her home with Mark as she stood and started readying herself for home.

------- **A FEW DAYS LATER**--------

House looked through the piles of post that Cameron had done for him, immediately ignoring the 'junk' pile he leafed through the 'not junk' pile until he spotted something familiar. A hand-written envelope caught his eye and he pulled it out and chucked the rest of the pile over his desk and sat down heavily in his chair that was thankfully behind him or else he'd have been sprawled across the floor. He just sat there and stared at this letter in his hand, not knowing what to do with it. Not knowing whether to open it and read what she'd written, or just bin it straight away. There was a knock on his door and when he looked up stilling looking dazed he saw Wilson looking a little worried at him.

"House? What is it?" He said as he stepped into the room and let the door close quietly behind him. House just looked at him, not saying a word, then slowly turned to look at the still un-opened envelope. Wilson followed his gaze and saw the writing on the front and frowned.

"Stacy? What's she writing to you for?" He said quietly and sat down in one of the chairs in front of House's desk. House shook his head and then laid the envelope down on his desk, then turned away to look out of the window.

"D'ya want me to open it? Because if you do one of two things could happen. One – It's her writing to say she still loves you and wants to get back together and you'll get hurt and Two is that she's writing to say sorry and that it was all a mistake with you and you'll get hurt. So either way for you it's a lose-lose situation." He said and reached out for the envelope. House looked round at him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Well? Do you want me to open it for you?" Wilson said patiently. House sighed loudly and then without saying a word nodded slowly. Wilson nodded to himself and retrieved the envelope. He slid his fingers under the sealed flap and pulled out the hand-written letter. 'At least that means she does kind of care' Wilson thought to himself, 'but not enough to just leave House alone.' He started reading the scrawled writing and felt his heart grow heavy for his friend.

As he reached the end of the letter he sighed and then placed the letter back on House's desk. House turned to him and Wilson gave him a little smile.

"It was option one." He said and then got up and walked out of the room, if he knew House he would have to get through this by himself. On his way down the corridor he saw Cameron going opposite him, towards House's office and knew that this might help House. A little distraction of trying to annoy Cameron. But as he turned towards the elevator he saw Cuddy coming out with a look of determination on her face, the one that she only got when dealing with House.

"Doctor Cuddy! What a surprise! I believe you might be here to see House, correct! He is in the middle of something at the moment. Would it be okay if you come back later?" He said in a loud voice that made everyone look at him and then he turned her around and placed his hand into the small of her back to push her into the elevator again.

"What was that about?" Cuddy said when the doors had closed.

"House got a letter of Stacy." Wilson said looking at her, knowing that she understood what that meant.

"Lemme guess. She wants him back, because she's realised what a screw-up she's made of her life." Cuddy said sarcastically. Wilson looked sideways at her and raised an eyebrow. Cuddy saw him.

"What! Aren't I allowed to be concerned with the well-being of a fellow doctor! And also a kinda friend!" She said raising her voice. Wilson shrugged.

"Whatever. And yeah you were right, about what the letter said. I read it, because I knew if House did and then didn't let anyone else read it they'd all come running to me, and if I didn't know they'd practically kill me!" Cuddy smiled at what he said, picturing the scene.

"Where's the letter now? Did you bin it?" She asked leaning against the side of the elevator and folding her arms. Wilson shook his head and mimicked her position.

"I left it on his desk. If he wants to read it, it is his letter. And anyway, he does trust me no matter how much he denies it, and he knows that I wouldn't have left the letter there unless it wouldn't make him kill himself or anything." Wilson shrugged and looked at the floor buttons.

"Where we off to?" he queried and looked back at his elevator-buddy. She thought for a second and then replied.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" She didn't wait for an answer, but shoved herself off the wall of the elevator and pushed the button herself. Wilson followed her movements and smiled when she turned to look at him.


End file.
